TURN 23 : Avec une larme à l'œil
by Tama Hachi
Summary: OS Suzalulu - Spoils R1 épisode 23 - /!\ Lemon, hard yaoi /!\     Envie de meurtre, sentiments refoulés, désirs interdits. Des obstacles entre le cœur et l'esprit.


**TURN 23 : Avec une larme à l'œil**

Le jeune Britannien honoraire était allongé sur le lit, contemplant l'obscurité qui s'emparait lentement du plafond de sa chambre, au fur et à mesure que les ténèbres dévoraient le peu de lumière qui demeurait en ce monde. Son cœur aussi devenait noir, noir de rancœur, par soif de vengeance, par envie de meurtre. Il s'était fait dérober la seule flamme qui pouvait l'éclairer et lui donner la force d'aller de l'avant pour se forger un futur. Sans _elle_, plus rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu sur terre. Il lui avait pourtant juré de vivre, vivre pour lui-même. Seulement, les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il décida tout de même de tenir sa promesse, uniquement dans le but de _le_ tuer de ses propres mains. La démence semblait s'emparer de tout son être lorsqu'un léger bruit lui fit reprendre ses esprits. La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte, laissant y pénétrer une aveuglante lumière qui dessinait une fine silhouette qui lui était familière. La surprise l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche ne fût-ce que pour en laisser échapper une syllabe. Il suivit juste du regard la silhouette qui se rapprochait calmement. Quand cette ombre n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il distingua non sans mal le visage inexpressif de son ami d'enfance et prince déchu de Britannia.

_« Lelouch, qu'est-ce que tu fais i- »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son interrogation que le questionné se jeta sur lui. Plaqué sur le lit avec son camarade se tenant au-dessus de lui, le Japonais était désemparé, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

_« A quoi tu joues Lel- »_

Il fut interrompu à nouveau, cette fois par un long baiser consumant ses lèvres. Les mouvements de langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche lui semblaient désagréables, mais il lui était impossible d'y mettre fin, son assaillant s'appuyant le plus lourdement possible sur tout son corps. Il sentit un liquide amer envahir goutte par goutte sa bouche, imprégnant son palais d'une insupportable saveur, le faisant trembler de dégoût. Il se retenait d'avaler le breuvage inconnu, lorsqu'il ressentit soudainement une pression au niveau de son entrejambe. L'étonnement et l'excitation de la sensation lui firent avaler la boisson de force. Un frisson l'envahit avant que son corps tout entier ne se mette à brûler, combinant bien-être et malaise. Une pression insoutenable lui martelait la poitrine, torturant son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite.

Lelouch mit fin à l'union de leurs lèvres par un mordillement de la commissure inférieure, un simple filet de leurs salives mêlées liant encore leurs deux bouches. La victime aurait voulu s'essuyer après cet échange qui le dégoûtait, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Son agresseur se déshabillait lentement, sensuellement, faisant glisser le fin tissu de son peignoir sur ses épaules, puis le long de son dos, le laissant juste cacher son bassin.

_« Lelouch… pourquoi ?… » _demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Un silence avant qu'il n'obtienne une réponse.

_« Pour te faire oublier Euphie. » _répondit-il, l'air indifférent.

Suzaku ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'instant suivant, ses pensées commencèrent à se troubler et son esprit à s'embrumer : il sentit à nouveau cette pression, excitant encore une fois chaque parcelle de son corps. Il aimait ça. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais il aimait ça.

Pendant que son ami tentait de combattre ses idées malsaines, Lelouch lui déboutonnait soigneusement le pantalon et y plongeait sa main pour fouiller son caleçon. Le Japonais revint immédiatement à la réalité des faits lorsqu'il sentit cette main l'effleurer, le caresser, le titiller jusqu'à l'indécence. Sentant sa main occupée se mouiller un peu plus à chaque friction, le jeune Britannien l'enleva du sous-vêtement humide puis se mit à lécher précautionneusement chacun de ses doigts avec un plaisir indécelable. Suzaku assistait et participait à un spectacle qu'il refoulait de moins en moins, son visage exprimant un désir grandissant. Il redressa son buste en appuyant ses coudes sur le matelas qui supportait tant bien que mal le poids de deux personnes. Dirigeant sa main droite vers le visage de son ami, il lui caressa lentement la joue, comme étant à bout de force. Lelouch accepta le geste en frottant sa joue sur la paume de sa main, tel un félin. Après ce bref échange, il plongea sa tête entre les jambes de l'Asiate.

_« Lelou- »_

Ses mots se transformaient lentement en syllabes, ses syllabes progressivement en lettres, et ses lettres en petits gémissements se faisant de plus en plus intenses. Son souffle s'accélérait, accompagnant la frénésie des battements qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. La bouche de Lelouch était aussi adroite que ses mains : tantôt promenant sa langue le long de sa verge, tantôt faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec le sexe en bouche , il gardait le même rythme, sûr de lui, mais tout aussi excité en entendant chaque cri que poussait Suzaku. Il avait compris que ce dernier se retenait de jouir pour profiter plus longtemps de ses « services ». Il accéléra son jeu de bouche et l'accentua de son doigté. Le Japonais ne retenait désormais plus ses geignements, laissant ses cris de plaisir s'échapper du plus profond de son être. Il se redressa un peu plus vers Lelouch et posa sur sa tête la main qui l'avait caressé un peu plus tôt, entremêlant ses doigts dans les sombres mèches de son partenaire. Il accompagnait les va-et-vient du Britannien en l'obligeant à aller beaucoup plus profondément qu'auparavant. Ce dernier se voyait finalement dominé, soumis aux gestes du garçon, n'arrêtant point son activité, se laissant juste guider par cette main. Il entendit le dernier gémissement de Suzaku avant de goûter à un liquide salé et chaud. Une goutte lui échappa et coula le long de son menton pendant qu'il se redressait pour fixer son ami. On n'entendit qu'un bruit de déglutition qui impressionna et figea le jeune Britannien honoraire.

_« Tu as avalé ? Tu as tout avalé ? » _demande-t-il, l'air déconcerté.

L'interrogé ne répondit rien, se contentant d'essuyer avec une manche de son peignoir la goutte laiteuse prête à se décrocher. Tout en dévisageant le Japonais, il dirigeait sa main droite vers son fessier, y pénétrant son majeur, puis son index, les enfonçant entiers, les ramenant d'un geste continu. Il effectuait le geste plusieurs fois sous les yeux de Suzaku qui s'émoustillait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Pourtant, il ne tentait rien, il restait juste spectateur de la scène, comme attendant que Lelouch s'offre à lui. Ce fut ce que ce dernier fit : retirant subtilement ses doigts de l'orifice suffisamment dilaté, il se positionna au-dessus de son partenaire, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas résistant, et de l'autre écartant le plus possible les fesses. Il commença à descendre lentement son bassin, jouant des hanches pour souffrir le moins possible. Il sentait le bas de son corps chauffer en se déchirant, lui procurant une sensation de transe qu'il ne pouvait contenir, gémissant sans honte. Il sentait de plus en plus Suzaku en lui, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de ses membres, de son corps, de ses actions. Complètement descendu et maintenant assis sur l'abdomen de son ami, il entama le processus qui les mènerait tous deux à l'ivresse.

Des respirations saccadées, des geignements dénués de pudeur, des cris étouffés, l'ensemble de ces bruits laissait imaginer l'intensité de la scène à travers la pénombre. Le Japonais se sentait à nouveau vivre, retrouvant l'usage de la totalité de son corps, mais également en effaçant temporairement de son esprit toutes les craintes et les démons qui avaient commencé à s'emparer de lui. Il ne désirait qu'une chose à ce moment précis, et décida de l'obtenir : il empoigna Lelouch par les bras et le plaqua dos au lit, changeant de position pour pouvoir bouger plus librement. Il déposa les jambes du prince sur ses épaules et commença à remuer frénétiquement son bassin, s'immisçant pleinement en lui avant de se retirer presque entièrement, apportant plus d'intensité à chaque frottement. Le mouvement devenait à chaque coup plus violent, plus sauvage, sans aucun sentiment, faisant couler les chaudes larmes d'une douleur inqualifiable sur les joues du passif qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. L'actif se retira soudainement, au grand soulagement de son partenaire, pour jouir.

[…]

Le silence régnait maintenant dans la chambre où nombre d'événements venaient de se dérouler en si peu de temps. Étrangement, c'était Suzaku qui était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, tandis que Lelouch s'asseyait tant bien que mal sur son rebord. L'air songeur, il tenta de briser le calme nauséeux qui s'était graduellement installé.

_« Suzaku, que désires-tu réellement ? »_

Il attendait une réponse sérieuse, n'ayant aucun lien avec les faits qui venaient d'avoir lieu. La lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur de la chambre éclairait une partie de leurs deux visages, comme exposant au monde leur véritable nature, brisant leurs masques et dévoilant leurs chimères. Suzaku se calma mais hésitait à répondre, pressentant que leur relation dépendait de sa seule réplique.

_« … Euphie… J'aimerais que Euphie revienne_, répliqua-t-il simplement.

_- Je vois… tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. »_

Le prince Britannien se pencha vers son compagnon pour déposer ses lèvres sur les sciences, scellant avec empressement ce baiser. Il revêtit soigneusement son peignoir et se leva tranquillement avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, sans se retourner, prêt à disparaître à travers l'éclat lumineux par lequel il était apparu.

_« Adieu, Suzaku. »_

L'interpellé murmura à son tour :

_« Merci, Lelouch… »_


End file.
